


But Isn't Everybody

by Bloody_Destination



Series: Depraved [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied future Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Senjucest, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Destination/pseuds/Bloody_Destination
Summary: Depraved from Madara's point of view. Tobirama might be a little depraved, but isn't everyone? Madara certainly is, but he isn't complaining.





	But Isn't Everybody

Despite popular belief, Madara does not hate the younger Senju. He dislikes the man a great deal and would not shed a tear should the man die, but he does not actively hope for the other’s death. It was out of necessity that Madara chose to put aside old wounds. Considering they work together in the same building, it makes it easier to be amenable to the man because handling Hashirama on his own is like handling the sun with a cup of water.

Madara does not deny that he keeps a closer eye on the white haired Senju. Purely out of wariness and not out of a lingering grudge between their families. Had he possibly hated the other, he may have missed the drastic changes taking place.

It is a sudden revelation. Because suddenly, he realizes that he is sitting at what used to be Tobirama’s desk. Said man is some floors down and in his own office and Madara hasn’t seen him in several weeks because Hashirama sends aids to give and return paperwork instead of either going down himself or Tobirama bringing them back.

He thinks back to weeks, or rather months, over a year prior when the two brothers wouldn’t be seen without the other. He almost - _almost_ \- feels bad, because the time that was usually spent with the younger Senju is now spent with Madara. Hashirama likely doesn’t even notice, too busy in the glow of their renewed relationship and drowning in paperwork and newfound responsibilities.

Madara goes out of his way to pass the Senju in the halls. The Senju doesn’t even acknowledge him, doesn’t even meet his gaze when one, had it been the same situation, the other would glare and issue a scathing remark about too many breaks and paperwork. Without the scrutiny of the other’s eyes though, he’s able to take in the Senju’s appearance, though it is a little hard not to.

He looks gaunt, more so then usual, considering his speed-based fighting style giving him an already wiry body to begin with. His clothes look days old and the bruise marks under his eyes are worrying. In all the time he’s known Senju Tobirama, not once has he ever seen the man look so unpolished. Its clear there’s something wrong with his lover’s younger brother.

Madara has no obligation, but he does so anyway because this is Hashirama’s younger brother. And once upon a time, he had been an elder brother too and those tendencies just don’t go away, even if he no longer has any siblings. So he goes out of his way, after seeing that ghost of what was once the white demon of the Senju, most feared enemy of the Uchiha clan. He walks Hashirama past the younger man and asks the younger to go to lunch with them. Hashirama won’t let him refuse and even as Tobirama tries to hide it, he perks and shines as he stands as close as possible to his brother.

Madara tells Hashirama he should spend more time with his brother. On occasion, he does but Hashirama is flighty and fickle and he forgets often. Madara will admit to the same because it will be several more weeks until he remembers himself and has to send Hashirama to find his brother, to spar, to lunch, to do anything other than paperwork and experiments.

It is during one of these shared lunch dates with the younger man that Madara really notices. It isn’t that Tobirama sits as close as possible to his brother without touching him. It isn’t that his eyes glance every so often to Hashirama. It is the way he does it that bothers Madara. He watches the younger man brush his hands against Hashirama’s as he places their plates so close together. He knows that with how boisterous his lover is, that their legs and sides and shoulder bump every so often and can tell in the way that Tobirama leans into those touches.

If he were anyone else, he would assume it was the younger man’s need for touch after so long without. That does have something to do with it, but he knows it is only Hashirama’s touch that Tobirama would even allow, that he craves. He can tell, because the look in Tobirama’s eyes as he sneaks looks from the side is not the look of the younger missing his elder brother. He should know, because that is the look Madara knows very well. A look he has warn so many times before he had the courage to admit his feelings.

Madara nearly falls out of his chair at the revelation. He chokes on the mochi stuffed in his mouth. He ignores the way Hashirama frets over him and his subsequent depression as Madara tells him to fuck off once he’s no longer hacking up his entire innards.

Perhaps, if it was anyone else, an office aid or just some random shinobi, he could easily make it so that they’d never see Hashirama again. He had the authority after all, but this was Tobirama, Hashirama’s younger brother. Besides, the younger brother already avoided the two of them as it were.

Madara actually doesn’t know what to do with this sudden realization. Tobirama has always been subdued in his expression of affection for Hashirama. If one were not looking, it would almost seem as if the two brothers were barely closer than distant relatives. But Madara does look and he sees the looks shared between them and the undeniable love the two have for each other. One love less innocent than the other, it seems.

Madara will most likely feel ashamed later, but now all he feels is panicked as he hastens the ending of their lunch. He claims some important matter that’s just come up and hurries Hashirama away from those unknowingly lecherous fingers constantly touching his lover’s hand. He will most definitely feel bad later when Tobirama stands still for a moment, tense as he most likely waits for a hug from his brother, to which Madara captures Hashirama’s arm and pulls him away before he can. He can’t help but notice as the younger Senju’s shoulders sag marginally.

But Madara notices and he hates that he’s suddenly become hyper aware of the man. He should tell Hashirama, but he knows the man. Has been best friends with him for over a decade, has been lovers for nearly a third of that time. Hashirama will do whatever it takes to please his little brother to an almost worrying degree. It’s almost a shock the man hasn’t realized how distant the two have become. But then again, Madara has always been selfish with his love. First with his mother, than with his brothers, always the children of his clan, and now Hashirama.

Madara realizes it was himself that was pushing the two brothers apart. Thinking back, he realizes all of his subconscious actions. He knows for a fact he invites Hashirama every Tuesday to eat out with him and also knows for a fact that used to be Hashirama’s and Tobirama’s family dinner night. He remembers spending countless nights at Hashirama’s home, knowing how sensitive Tobirama’s sensory abilities were and how he was always gone before Madara had even entered the home proper. He’s constantly taking up most of Hashirama’s early Sunday mornings as well, a time known for the two brothers’ weekly spar.

This wasn’t sudden either, despite his abrupt realization. He’s been driving Tobirama away for months, maybe even years. He’s selfish and he doesn’t know how to share, but that isn’t an excuse. If it had been Izuna, he would have never let anyone come between them. But Tobirama isn’t selfish. He doesn’t think at all like Madara does. Madara is as fickle as the flames he masterfully lets loose and Tobirama is his complete opposite, with his finely tuned control of a river. Where Madara is selfish, Tobirama is altruistic.

Madara watches more closely now. He forces the interactions as much as possible without being obvious. He mixes up requests from the aids for days off and suddenly there are no aids and no secretaries and Tobirama is forced to bring his own paperwork up and come back to fetch more because Hashirama is too lazy to do it himself and Madara refuses on principle.

But there are too many factors, because Tobirama refuses to come to the meeting Madara has marked him to attend. Instead handing off his notes to Hashirama who thoughtlessly takes them, not knowing this means he will be left to the meeting alone. Tobirama suddenly disappears from the path he usually takes in the hallway that Madara has become accustomed to using just so they cross paths. He disappears before Madara can track him down to invite him to lunch.

Madara starts to lose his patience then because he _should_ be driving Tobirama away, not trying to bring them closer. Brother or not to his lover, Madara considers the man a rival in Hashirama’s affections. With the tree hugging shit head, anything is a possibility. But instead, while he’s trying to draw the white haired Senju in, said man is pushing himself away.

Madara knows he has to become more devious. He once again mixes up the time-off requests on a particularly hot summer day. He easily convinces Hashirama to disrobe till he’s only in a thin undershirt, sweat soaked and see through and pants loose and hanging low on his wide, muscular hips.

His eyes catch as the door opens and has to hide his glee at the way Tobirama freezes, eyes wide and mouth hanging open and he sees his brother, glistening with sweat as he leans back in his chair, exposing his neck to the breeze from the open window, long hair blowing softly from where it hangs over the chair’s back, nearly brushing the floor. His eyes are closed, and mouth is hanging partway open as he groans in frustration at the heat.

It’s disappointing how easily he recovers though as he continues his stride, dumping the papers onto Hashirama’s desk as loud as possible, making the man jump in shock. The scolding is amusing though as he orders the man to get back to work and Hashirama pouts and is likely to do even less work once Tobirama leaves.

“You should move back into this office, Tobirama.” Madara says, actually being practical for once, with only his secondary goal of trolling the man, “Hashirama does less and less work without you here. He doesn’t listen to me, the lazy bastard!”

Hashirama practically jumps the table to wrap his arms around Tobirama and cries loudly, “Why doesn’t ‘Dara-chan love me anymore! So mean!”

Madara wasn’t expecting the sudden flush to overcome him that had nothing to do with the heatwave. No, it had to do with the site in front of him. Because Hashirama was one of the most attractive men Madara has ever met, classically handsome, with a powerful body to match. The lack of clothing only emphasized his glicening bronze skin, pulled taut over muscular arms as they held Tobirama.

Said younger brother on the other hand was exotic with his white hair and snow pale skin contrasting his elder brothers sun kissed honey skin and hickory colored hair. Red eyes the color of a blood moon, too light to be the shade of a Sharingan, but just as piercing, able to render a man breathless. His build was svelte from a body built for speed. He was tall and controlled, a force to be reckoned with, with only the two elder men in the room to outclass his strength. While Hashirama was classically handsome, Tobirama was exotically beautiful.

Together, they were a man’s ideal wet dream, _Madara’s_ wet dream. Hashirama has Tobirama trapped in his arms, bodies flush against each other with Hashirama slowly loosing his drive to be depressed and just ends up sagging while Tobirama is breathing heavily against the neck he’s pressed against, struggling to escape his brother’s hold. Madara can’t help but think sexual thoughts as the two of them struggle against the other.

Then the younger man pouts and it’s adorable and Madara is getting too hot and he’s becoming lightheaded, no doubt from the lose of blood in the top half of his body. He finally clears his throat, because no matter his opinions at the moment, they are at work and he really doesn’t want _that_ kind of problem at the moment.

“You’re already behind, idiot!” Madara yells, staring at the growing stack of not yet done paperwork, “You already let yourself sleeping in today. At this rate you won’t be leaving until midnight.”

That gets Hashirama moving, if somewhat sluggishly as the elder also dons his own pout and the two together are a power house of cuteness that Madara should not have taking this long to discover. He should be thankful, because if he had noticed earlier, who knows how much those two could have gotten away with.

He gives a questioning look to Tobirama when he’s finally free and stands awkwardly in the office, “I still have paperwork down in my office.”

He mumbles as he backs away, making a comment about too much of a hassle to move everything when he already has an organized system. Madara doesn’t stop him, knows there would be no point. The man is more stubborn than both Hashirama and Madara combined.

He wonders now, as his eyes watch the door that Tobirama left from, flickering to Hashirama a second later.

“Hashi?” He asks lazily because he knows if he puts too much into his words or not enough then Hashirama will know that something is up and Madara is not the best liar, so he has to think before he speaks, and he waits a minute after Hashirama makes a noise that translates to _“Too hot to talk. What do you want?”_ and then answers, “A clansmen of mine is has a particularly troublesome issue that I was hoping you could help me with.”

Hashirama sulks at his desk, bend over with his head resting against the wood as he goes through his papers, only looking up, perking at the opportunity to stop doing his work to listen to Madara.

“He’s found out a particularly close family member of his is in love with him and has asked me for advice.” He says this slowly, trying not to let the awkward lie quiver his words as it usually does, “If you found out a close family member was in love with you, what would you do? Let’s say…” He pauses dramatically just because, “Let’s say it’s Tobirama. How would you react if you found out Tobirama was in love with you?”

“If Tobi was…in love with me?” He half expects disgust as the man says this but is not surprised when none appears, because he loves his brother unconditionally and despite his ability to completely ignore the troubling signs his brother displays, his love will never be called into question, “Well of course I would still love him. He’s my adorable baby brother!”

Madara shakes his head, “Not what I meant, Hashi. Would you return his feeling, I mean, or would you break his heart?”

Hashirama makes a troubling noise in the back of his throat as he says this. The very idea of knowingly hurting his brother causing the man physical pain, “I would never! If it were Tobi, I would be whatever he needs me to be.”

“Bastard! You would just leave me behind, would you!” He’s already admitted that he has issues with jealousy and his ability to be unimaginably selfish with the one’s he loves and just knowing that if Tobirama were ever to actually admit his feeling - _not that Madara would ever under any circumstances ever let Hashirama know_ \- that the elder would easily return his feelings just because the man is his younger brother. It’s almost disturbing and yet addictive in a way, knowing Hashirama’s love goes so deep.

“Don’t be ridiculous, ‘Dara-chan.” A mumble, exasperated - _don’t call me that-_ before, “I could never leave you behind. Tobirama is my Tobirama and your, Madara and _mine too_.”

The heat is back and Madara is definitely going to pass out from heat stroke, but he’ll die happy, he knows, because Hashirama is moving from his desk to Madara’s while at the same time activating the privacy seals.

In the weeks following, Madara can’t help but take a back step in his observation - _read ‘spying’-_ because the pale Senju seems to be actively avoiding him now. Not just in the office, but as well as obtaining all documents having to do with his own aids and when their off-days are, so Madara can no longer ‘accidentally’ schedule everyone’s off-day for the same day.

He’ll see him from the corner of his eyes sometimes, but when he goes to look, the man is gone. He can see though, the way his eyes have sunken in from lack of sleep as he’s once again driving himself to the brink and no doubt he’s going to break soon. He really can’t deal with a broken Senju right now, considering that’ll only add to his and Hashirama’s work load _-and not because he’s worried._

He decides to stake out Hokage Tower well past midnight, when everyone else has gone home, even Hashirama, who he suspects, after drinking so much with the visiting dignitaries, is well into an inebriated sleep. His chakra is low, aided by a seal to cover the remainder his lack of fine-tuned control cannot hide. He plans to follow Tobirama to his home- _and it’s a shame because the man has been moved out of his brother’s home for quite some time and he doesn’t actually know where the other lives-_ and corner the bastard where he will have no place to hide.

So, it’s a surprise, when Tobirama takes the well warn path, practically half asleep as he is, down the route he’s walked with Hashirama on. It would make sense that the brother’s live close, but he thinks Hashirama would have at least pointed it out to him.

But no, Tobirama stops in front of Hashirama’s house, as if in a daze, not understanding that this is in fact, not his home. That doesn’t stop him, though. He hesitates only a moment before climbing the steps to the house and the wards easily let him in, along with the unlocked door. He’s spoken with Hashirama about leaving his door unlocked. He used to not have to, but that was when Tobirama still lived in the home.

He can see movement in the open window to Hashirama’s room, white hair just peaking out from the angle before disappearing to where Hashirama’s bed lay. Madara moves to a better vantage point. He’s at the perfect view to see Tobirama, facing the window, kneeling at his brother’s side, watching him, threading long, elegant finger through tangled brown hair, hand brushing against any available skin from cheek to chest, all the while playing with that long hair.

There was nothing innocent in the man’s touches though. Madara should stop this. He knows he should stop this. But he’s suddenly unable to move, because Tobirama is suddenly brushing lips over the man’s wrist, licking and sucking and Madara is struggling for breath and his eyes bleed black to red.

He both curses and thanks the Sage that Hashirama is such a heavy sleeper and the fact that he’s no doubt drunk adds to his incoherent-ness. He shouldn’t be, but he’d been fantasizing about the brothers for weeks now and he’s already getting hard. It only gets worse when the younger brother straddles the elder and _Sage_ Hashirama is practically already naked, save for the single robe he usually wears to bed, never tied.

Tobirama pushes his brother’s legs apart with his own, exposing him to more of Madara sites and he groans, biting at his fist to stop from making noise. Then Tobirama touches, hesitant, praisingly and after that, the Senju can’t stop himself and it’s almost torture when Hashirama responds to the sensual touches. Hashirama’s cock is thick and hard, leaking from the trail of hands over every sensitive part of the man’s body. He wishes he could hear. Tobirama is biting his lip but he knows the man can’t keep all of his breathy moans to himself.

Madara has to steady himself on the roof he’s standing on when Tobirama grabs his brother’s cock and the man arches against the pale man. Then Tobirama is bending until there chests are almost flush and Tobirama’s face is hovering over Hashirama’s, hand clumsily moving against his brother’s cock. The man licks and kisses and nips at the elder’s chin and cheeks, until he’s finally sealing lips against lips, deepening the kiss until Hashirama’s neck is bent at a seductive angle, saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Tobirama is breathing heavily when he finally pulls away, and in his haste for air, he tightens against Hashirama’s length and the man grinds his body against the arched form of his brother and the younger man only barely manages to catch himself, breathing heavily, raggedly into Hashirama’s neck as he steadies himself. The two have gotten loud enough for Madara to hear them both panting.

Then Tobirama reaches into his own pants and Madara nearly falls off the roof. He doesn’t want to touch himself. Not to this, no matter how badly he wants to, so his hands are confused on what to hold and keep on letting go of the thing that’s steadying him on the ruff.

He can hear a muffled whine, cut too short for Madara’s liking. Then he reaches deeper and Madara feel himself ache at the knowledge that Tobirama is fingering himself and not once does Tobirama take his eyes from Hashirama, even as he moans and keens, whimpering through his own pleasure.

He viciously takes his brother’s mouth again in a messy kiss with no hands to support his weight, both of which are occupied doing naughty things. Then Hashirama is cumming, spilling his seed against the black of Tobirama’s shirt and his bare chest. Tobirama pulls back enough to watch his brother’s face contort into pleasure.

Then Hashirama is blinking awake, the pleasure finally too much to keep even an inebriated Hashirama down. Tobirama’s speed takes him to the front of the house Madara is using for his own not so innocent deed. He sees the cum covering Tobirama’s hand, every drop of which belongs to Hashirama and he really can’t help himself as he drops behind Tobirama, pulling the seal off as he goes.

He has Tobirama around the waist before he can escape, purposefully missing the white stain on the front of his shirt and grabbing at the hand, covered in his lover’s cum. The Senju panics as he, at first, freezes, then struggles but he tightens his grip, bone crushingly tight against, no doubt, sensitive hips and thin wrist.

He chuckles in the man’s ear, “What a beautiful sight he makes when he cums, doesn’t he?”

_Sage!_ Hashirama’s face as he orgasms is one of the most enjoyable sites he will ever see and will never tire of, made even more pleasurable by the site of the man’s own younger brother bringing him to the edge.

Madara is ever a tease, though as he brushes lips against his ear, “My! What a wicked little brother you are!”

His words are meant to taunt. Despite the rather exotic show, Hashirama is still his and he can’t let his ownership be challenged in such a brazen way. So when a bright idea comes to his mind, rather ingenious if anyone were to ask, in order to punish the guilty Senju, he doesn’t hesitate. He rests his chin on the stiff shoulder and brings the wrist close to his face and licks the cum from a thin and trembling finger.

“Tastes good, doesn’t he?” He’s rewarded with a barely heard groan, the pale cheek close to Madara’s own heats and reddens in shame, “What would he say, Tobirama, if he knew his brother has so thoroughly ravished him in his sleep? I rather enjoyed the show, of course.”

He cackles more at Tobirama’s loss for words. It’s enjoyable, knowing that _this_ is Madara’s doing, causing the younger man to be so speechless, shaking in his arms.

“Poor Tobi! So lonely without his brother. So depraved!”

Madara can’t help but thinking the same of himself, the memory forever frozen in his mind thanks to his Sharingan. It’s too bad Tobirama doesn’t accept that depravity the same way Madara does with his own. Maybe one day, he will and Madara can enjoy watching a willing Hashirama in a similar state, underneath his brother in a similar manner.

But for now, Hashirama is no doubt coming down from a rather erotic dream and probably ready for a second round. Hashirama has never been one for a single toss in the sack. The bastard has far too much energy for that and it damn near drives Madara crazy, both in a good way and a bad. But right now, Madara is extremely horny and he needs some relief.

He lets the younger man go and he can’t help but notice the slight shiver and the way Tobirama can’t even look at him. He moves around the other and towards the door. What greets him is Hashirama’s relieved smile and open arms and the knowledge that this is all his. He can’t bare to share it just yet.


End file.
